Trick and Treating?
by D.Minx
Summary: With the parents attending Mickey's Hallowe'en Ball their childern are all out trick or treating... but the villains kids have ideas of their own... a Hallowe'en challange set by Stay70573... R&R and enjoy! Xx


**Trick and Treating?**

_Ok peeps, this is a one-shot I wrote in response to a challenge set by Styay70573. The challenge was to write a one-shot about Hallowe'en and post it on the day… although the little slink already had a story one-shot planned out and had already started writing it… oh well, never-mind… back to business people! As usual I don't own any recognisable Disney characters but for those I do own you'll need to seek permission before using them yourself… standard disclaimer nonsense, blah, blah, blah….anyway, enjoy x_

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to my stalker… Stay70573 for setting the challenge in the first place… I got my owl watchin you! (<em>_**.**__)V(__**.**__)_

* * *

><p>'Hey Doom and Gloom..' Hades' voice rang out cheerfully, calling his kids by one of his many affectionate pet-names. He appeared in the doorway of Melinoe's bedroom fully dressed in his costume for Mickey's Hallowe'en Ball. His usually bluish-grey skin was as pale and white as his wife's, he was wearing a purple suit, orange shirt with a lime green tie and his lips were painted bright red as he grinned maniacally… but most shocking of all, his blue flames were now a bright blistering green like the Vortex of Fire.<p>

'Hah! Ba-boom, how do I look… too fabulous?' The Lord of the Underworld grinned widely at his offspring as they stared at their father, who was all dressed up to resemble the Joker. Apparently Mickey's invite had said something about a costume contest in it..

The two subterranean godlings both gazed at their father in amazement..

'Disturbing..' Melinoe drawled as she took in her father's more eccentric appearance.

'-and seriously swish dad..' Thanatos responded with an approving eye, he'd been stood just inside the door while his sister was perched on her gothic-style bed.

'_Ooh_, puddin' you look like a scream..' Persephone suddenly appeared wearing her long hair in pigtails, a black eye mask and a two-tone red and black jumpsuit with large white ruffles at the collar and sleeves. The Queen of the Underworld snaked herself around her husband's body and flashed him a girly smile. Not only did she look every bit the part of Joker's unhinged girlfriend Harley Quinn but she had the mannerisms down too.

Hades leered at his wife as his arm slipped around her waist.

'Heh, baby you don't look so bad yourself..' The green fiery god leant into his wife and kissed her red lips with his own.

'_Ewwww_…' Both subterranean children pulled a face at their parents smooching in front of them and as Hades pulled back Persephone turned to her kids and winked while sticking her tongue out playfully.

'Alright Sephykins, I think the brats are _officially_ grossed out now so why don't we leave them to their night of mischief and mayhem..' He purred still holding his wife close to his body and smirking at his children widely

'Ok-dokey Mr J..' She sounded before dropping her Harley routine and addressing her kids once more. '-have a great night kids and don't do nothing we wouldn't do.. not that that's saying much!' She giggled in amusement and snuggled into her husband's chest with a blissful expression.

'Enjoy your last night of being twelve Than..' The fiery god gave his son a brief salute before holding his wife securely then disappearing off for their party.

The moment their parents had vanished Thanatos leant in the doorway and smirked at his sister.

'So…' The fiery godling drawled conversationally. 'You comin' out trick and treatin' with me and the other guys Mel?' Thanatos sounded with a sly grin as he poked his head through the door of his gloomy sister's bedroom. Melinoe only kinked a brow at her golden flamed brother.

'_Trick and treating?_' Melinoe sounded with only the barest hint of confusion… wasn't the traditional term for guising 'trick _or_ treating'?.

'Yeh.. Me, AJ and the girls are gonna spend the night robbin' other kids of their candy, you in or what?' Thanatos sounded with a roll of his golden eyes.

'Heh, talk about petty theft Than..' Melinoe drawled as her other brow kinked upwards in amusement at her brother's explanation. '-isn't it more traditional to go out and collect your _own_ candy?'

'_Pfft_..' The golden flamed god scoffed at his little sister's response and flicked his wrist dismissively. '-only good toons and loser-hero-wannabe-kids like Hyllos do _that_..' He drawled then rolled his hand in a 'hurry-up-I-gotta-blaze' manner. 'You in or out sis, I gotta boost I'm meeting AJ in Toontown in a few minutes.' He sounded agitatedly. His pale blue sister shook her head roughly causing her bright blue hair to shake wildly.

'Hmmm, pass.' Melinoe sounded in a slightly jaded voice. 'I need the cover of darkness for when I strike fear into mortal hearts..'

'Meh, suit yourself sis..' Thanatos sounded with a shrug of nonchalance.

'I will..' Melinoe sighed in an almost bored voice as her brother vanished off into smoky darkness to go and meet up with his friends.

* * *

><p>When Thanatos appeared in Toontown near the old cemetery where he'd agreed to meet his friends. The fiery godling wandered down the street towards the graveyard glancing at passing widows decorated in an array of blacks and oranges. All the silly paper bats, cotton webs with plastic spiders, ghostly sheets and those ridiculously stupid carved pumpkins… oh sure, the sinister faces they were pulling was pretty cool but..<p>

'Oy vey….' Thanatos drawled in disgust as his golden eyes passed yet another window where a pumpkin sat grinning maniacally with only two teeth. '-what in Tartarus have pumpkins gotta do with me?' The fiery god glared at the offending jack-o-lantern and flared before turning away and pulling a sarcastic face as he now walked towards the cemetery gates.

'Oh what? Do they think I was born ina pumpkin patch or something?'

'Perhaps they think you have a pumpkin for a head..' A cool yet smooth voice oozed out of the darkness of the cemetery behind him and even though Thanatos did not turn around his lips curved into an identical smirk to the pumpkins he'd been mocking.

'Oh ha-ha AJ…' The fiery godling sneered as he swivelled around to find Alcezar Jafar dressed in a Dracula costume with yet another offending jack-o-lantern under his arm. '-your so Fate damn funny!' Thanatos glared at his best friend before combusting into a golden fiery skeleton still wearing a bony scowl. 'Well fine, if I'm sucha pumpkin-head..' The flaming skeleton then reached up and gripped his own skull securely before wrenching it off his neck with a sickening snap of dislocating joints. He then lowered his still burning skull to his chest and snatched the jack-o-lantern off of his best friend. '-maybe I should just go as one!' He declared placing the huge pumpkin on his shoulders where his skull should have been. The headless body of the God of Death-in-training then popped off the lid to the pumpkin and lifted his skull up dropped it inside, replacing the lid so in now his skull acted as the candle inside the hollowed out vegetable lantern.

'_Ooh_… _wit-woo _boys lookin' good..' A high-pitched bubbly voice sounded and both boys turned to see Eris stood, dressed in a short black outfit with a pointed hat, broomstick and a set of striped stockings. Clearly she was dressed as a sexy witch. Next to her stood Savannah who was dressed as a green-skinned Elvira: Mistress of the Dark. The fairy witch beamed at Thanatos widely as Eris giggled in amusement at his unusually large head.

'Heh-heh, well Thanny, I always said you had a big head..' The Goddess of Discord snickered causing the young witchling next to her to roll her eyes in exasperation at her some-what friend's words.

'Don't listen to her Thanatos, I think you look fine..' The witchling sounded as she circled around the fiery god.

'Ooh, like what'cha see Sav?' A deep growling purr came from the skull inside the leering jack-o-lantern.

Savannah's eyes narrowed at his words.

'Shut up Than.' She then resumed her cool smile and added in an unruffled tone. 'You just need one final tweak… may I?' The witching pulled out her wand from under her long sleeve.

'Heh, you can tweak anything you want sweet-cheeks..' Thanatos growled in a low baritone causing Alcezar to fold his arms and shake his head in an 'oh brother' manner.

'_Don't_ tempt me..' Savannah glared darkly at him pointing her wand to the pumpkin head. '-and don't call me 'sweet-cheeks'.' She added irritably striking the jack-o-lantern sharply. For a brief moment it glowed eerily before returning to normal. The fiery god seemed to expect something amazing to happen but when nothing did he turned to Eris and Alcezar.

'Help me out here guys…' Thanatos drawled rolling his eyes. '-the point of that little trick was…' Both Eris and Alcezar gasped and grinned widely as the evidence of Savannah's trick was obvious to them… the jack-o-lantern's mouth moved when Thanatos spoke and the glowing orange orbs in the hallow black sockets that were his eyes moved as his eyes did.

'Wow, that's savage, it moves just like his actual face would..' Eris sounded impressed as her lavender eyes blinked at the fiery godling.

'Not bad, for a fairy..' Alcezar sounded with a cool yet approving tone and Savannah frowned at the F word but chose not to respond to it.

'Swish.' Thanatos responded after realising that Savannah had just made the pumpkin express his own emotions. 'Thanks Sav, this will come in real handy when scarin' the 'nice' kids into givin' up their candy..' The jack-o-lantern on his head threw her a seriously sinister leer which caused an odd spine of slight anxiety to hit the usually cool witch.

'Speaking of which my friends..' Alcezar suddenly spoke up causing the others to turn to him as the demi-god smirked. '-we should start making a move.'

'We should split up..' Savannah added turning to the son of Jafar. '-we can cover more ground that way..'

'That's just what I was thinking..' Alcezar smirked and nodded in agreement before clapping his hands once as if just deciding something. 'Alright, Eris and I will take the east side, you guys take the west.' Eris immediately stood by Alcezar and smirked smugly as she did a sort of sideways shuffle of excitement.

Savannah on the other hand kinked a brow.

'Why do I have to go with him?' She sounded while wrinkling her nose as Thanatos leered at her once more in a 'I got you all to myself' kind of manner.

'Because AJ wants me _all_ to himself..' Eris giggled in a mock-soppy voice, wrapping her arms around Alcezar's neck. The demi-god sorcerer threw her a disgusted look before attempting to prise the Goddess of Discord off of him.

'No..' Alcezar drawled in irritation. '-it's because I need to keep an _eye_ on you..'

'See..' Eris hissed in amusement to Savannah. '-I told you he's got the hots for me.' Savannah rolled her eyes in exasperation, she wasn't going to tell the goddess it was actually because he didn't want her causing too much trouble..

'Mm hmm..' The witchling sounded in an agreeable tone.

'Ah.. C'mon Sav, it'll be fun..' Thanatos smirked widely at her. '-and I promise I'll try not to kill ya.'

'Oh yes… that reminds me.' Alcezar drawled musingly as he rubbed his chin then pulled a vile of pale gold liquid out of his pocket. 'You better drink this Savannah, it'll make you immune to Than's Touch of Death… at least it will until tomorrow.' He added as she took the vile and looked at the glowing pumpkin-headed god beside her.

'Urh, do I have to?' She sounded in a less than enthusiastic voice. 'I think I'd prefer it if he _didn't_ touch me.'

'Please just drink it Savannah, I really don't want to know how your mother would react if Than accidentally killed you.' Alcezar responded to her words with a grim look, Maleficent would no doubt be vying for all their inchor if anything happened to her precious daughter.

'Ok, fine..' Savannah uncorked the potion and swallowed the contents, her skin glowed for a brief moment before she felt Thanatos' skeletal hand clamp down on her shoulder.

'Hey whatta ya know, it works..' The God of Death-in-training sounded brightly to her.

'Oh goody..' Savannah pulled a less than excited face at these words and slapped his arm off of her shoulder.

'Excellent..' Alcezar sounded with a smirk at the two of them. '-we'll meet up later and head off to Than's birthday bash in the Temple of Necromancy together..' Eris immediately clung onto Alcezar's arm and giggled waving at her friends.

'Catcha later guys..' She trilled and disappeared with Alcezar in a puff on navy smoke.

Well then..' Thanatos sounded with a wide smirk at the daughter of Maleficent. '-I guess it's just you an' me all _alone_..' He gave a low purr causing the witchling to elbow him in the ribs causing the God of Death-in-training to wince.

'Urh, do you think you can just help me steal some candy..' Savannah pouted at him irritably.

'Sure, whatever you say sweet-cheeks..' Thanatos responded airily and flashing her a wide grin.

'And stop calling me _sweet-cheeks!_' The witchling roared irritably before stalking off in the direction of the nearest houses. 'You coming or what bone-bag?' Savannah called out when she realised he wasn't following her.

'_Uhh_..' Thanatos sighed and shook his jack-o-lantern head. '-good thing I like 'em fiery..' He then began to follow the witch/fairy.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ewwww<em>…' Kovu sounded in a disappointed voice, pulling a grimace and holding out a caramel apple on a stick. '-I hate fruit… why can't they give us a caramelized buffalo hind?' Kiara laughed with amusement at her friend who was under a sheet with eyes cut out like a ghost costume, the daughter of Simba was painted up to resemble a tiger.

'Do you know how much caramel it would take to cover that!' She guffawed in amusement.

'Well a _steak_ then!' Kovu griped rolling his eyes at her.

'I'll take it if you don't want it..' Koda sounded from his other side, the usually small brown bear was painted up like a panda.

'Uh, sure, knock yourself out..' Kovu sighed tossing the apple into Koda's candy bag with a smirk. Koda then raked around his bag for something to trade with.

'You want a couple of strawberry chew bars?' The small bear offered him the sweets he'd pulled out.

'Sure why not? I could offer one to Zazu, might glue his beak shut for a while.' Kovu mused holding out his bag as the little bear tossed them in. Kiara smirked once more before speaking.

'So where shall we go next?'

A little way in front of them Alcezar and Eris were peering out at the three friends as they headed in their direction.

'Let me handle this AJ..' The goddess sounded sweetly as she placed her hand on her hip and smirked widely at him.

'Alright, fine Eris but your only going to spook them.' The demi-god sorcerer frowned at her.

'Yeh, yeh, yeh…' She waved him off distractedly and summoned her golden apple out of a puff of red smoke. '-I know how to frighten little kids.' She then stepped out into the street in front of them.

'Urh, _goddesses_…' AJ grumbled irritably then turned to survey Eris as she blocked the furry friends path.

'Whadda you want..' Kovu glared at the red-skinned goddess who was wearing a short black dress, a witches hat and a pair of striped stockings. In one hand she held a broom while in the other she was twirling a golden apple.

'I want your candy..' Eris sounded in a stern voice. '-hand it over furballs!'

'What?' Koda sounded in amazement.

'No way! Get your own!' Kiara glared at the goddess.

'_Yeh!_' The boys added in unison and frowned too.

'Oh well..' The Goddess of Discord shrugged nonchalantly. '-I tried.' She then tossed her apple down at the three cubs' feet where it exploded into a flurry of leathery bats. Both boy cubs yelled out in shock and began slapping at the bats while Kiara screamed out in horror.

'_AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhH_!' She shot up like a frightened kitten then began darting about wildly squealing, 'Get them away, _get them away!_' She then took off down the street with the boys trying to swipe the bats away from her, leaving their candy bags at Eris' feet.

'Heh, just like taking nectar from a baby..' The goddess snickered as she scooped up the three bags and headed back to where Alcezar was waiting for her. As soon as she got to him she made the three bags of candy vanish in a shimmer of red so she didn't have to carry them around.

'Not bad, not bad…' The demi-god sorcerer sounded looking only mildly impressed causing the red-skinned goddess to pout. '-for a girl, now let me show you how a _real_ trick and treater does it.' He took Eris by the wrist and they vanished into another puff of navy smoke.

* * *

><p>'Awww, come on guys, just one more..' The chubby little dalmation puppy whined to his brother and Lucky scowled back at him.<p>

'No way Rolly, you've almost eaten half the bag already.' He frowned at his brother in annoyance.

'Yeh, we've gotta save some for when we get home..' Patch added from Lucky's other side. All three dalmation puppies had rolled in soot before leaving the puppy farm so they all resembled black Labradors.

'But I'm still hungry..' Rolly whined pathetically causing his brother's to scowl.

'Your always hungry..' The responded instantly.

'I can't help it guys, really… I try to cut down but I can't..' The chubby dalmation pup sounded in a guilty tone, hanging his head in shame. Both his brothers sighed and smiled at him.

'Tell ya what Rolly you can eat the monkey nuts, there's tons of those..' Patch sounded with a smile to his chunky brother and Lucky nodded at his words.

'Really… wow, thanks guys, you're the best!' Rolly beamed widely at them and fished a few nuts out crunching on them happily, shells and all.

'Urh… you wanna steal candy offa _dogs!_' Thanatos hissed incredulously. '_Pfft_…they won't even have any chocolate!' Savannah scowled and hushed him before yanking him hard around the corner and pushing him roughly into the wall.

'Ooh, ya like playin' rough don'tcha babe?' He kinked an eyebrow with the kind of depraved look that made the witchling shudder.

'Shut up you fool and just stay outta sight..' Savannah hissed aggressively before letting go of the god and stalking off towards the three Dalmatians.

'Oy vey, whatta witch..' Thanatos sighed rolling his eyes before poking his pumpkin head around the corner and eyeing Savannah's figure as she moved towards the dogs. He made a low hissing noise of approval before adding, 'Hot though.'

'Who are you..' Lucky sounded bravely as a green-skinned girl dressed in a really tight revealing back dress, big hair that travelled to just under her shoulders and a pair of fishnet tights with black high heels.

Savannah's red lips grinned widely at the mutt in front of her.

'I'm your worst nightmare..' She drawled coolly before pointing to their large bag of candy. '-now give me your sweets.'

'No way hosey…' Patch immediately sounded then growled low baring his milk teeth at her. Savannah only kinked an eyebrow at them before pulling out her wand and smirking.

'We earned this candy..' Lucky added hotly standing beside his brother so the bag was being guarded by the two of them while Rolly just looked scared.

'_Uhhh_… good news guys, I'm not hungry anymore.'

'Oooh, big words from three little Labs…' The witchling then flicked her wand causing the soot to just drop off of them. '-or should I say Dalmatians..' Savannah cackled in amusement. 'Now hand over the candy or else.'

'Or else what?' Patch sounded tilting his head curiously.

'I'll just scoop you up and give you to Trixie Devil so she can fashion her mother a puppy-skinned handbag for Christmas..' The daughter of Maleficent declared.

'Hah!' Lucky sneered at her. 'I'd like to see you try.'

'Really?' Savannah kinked a brow then flicked her wand at the three dogs found themselves in a ball of yellow light, floating in the air.

'Alright, alright..' Lucky yelped his eyes widening as his two brother's yelped in panic realising this was no empty threat. '-you win, you win!' The witchling then smirked smugly and flicked her wrist and the three dogs landed with a smack on the pavement and scurried of yelping down the street, leaving their candy bag behind.

Savannah giggled in amusement before scooping up the bag and returning to where Thanatos was stood waiting for her. Though it was obvious by the far-away look in his eyes as he followed her movements that it was not the candy that he was interested in.

'Ok let's be serious for a sec Sav..' Thanatos sounded as the witchling dumped the large candy bag down and threw him an incredulous look.

'You can do serious?' She asked in amusement while kinking a brow at him.

'Believe it or not but it has been known..' The fiery God of Death-in-training smirked widely. '-but I gotta know Sav, why don'tcha wanna go out with me?' The green-skinned witchling blinked before dismissing his words.

'Than this isn't the time for that..' She mused making the candy disappear in a flurry of lilac and black flames so she didn't have to carry them.

Thanatos snorted and rolled his hollow glowing eyes irritably.

'Look I know you like me Sav..' He began to chase her as the little witchling took off down the street. '-I'm omniscient I know ev-'

'Well Mr Omniscient, if you know everything you'll already know why I don't wanna go out with you!' Savannah interrupted him, glaring sharply at the godling before whirling around and continuing to walk away.

'Well actually due to the restrictions on freewill an' all I can't pinpoint your exact thoughts but just the feelin's _around_ that thought.' Thanatos made a circling gesture with his hands. 'Besides, the livin' stiffs really aren't my forte..'

Savannah blinked then frowned at the god.

'Can we please just go steal more candy..' She uttered in a low petulant voice, wanting to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

'Your afraid..' Thanatos sounded causing a flash of irritation to show in the witchling's face. '-that's ok, it's kinda natural but just so you know… I'm not.'

'Than, your Death! Your not afraid of anything!' Savannah bristled in annoyance then began stalking away from him as if leaving his side would end this embarrassing discussion.

'That's not true..' The fiery godling sounded in a softer voice causing her to stop and blink in amazement. Savannah then turned back slowly to Thanatos who was now at least four meters away from her. The fiery god suddenly looked uncomfortable and coughed into his hand, which looked pretty comical with a pumpkin for a head, then continued. '-I… uh, don't like confined spaces..'

'Your claustrophobic?' The witchling blinked in amazement.

'Heh, _yehhh_..' Thanatos drawled with an awkward look crossing the pumpkin's face. 'I had a run in with a guy named Sisyphus a few years back when I was just starting out and uh… yeh, I don't really wanna get into it right now.' Thanatos turned away from her now feeling ashamed by the fact that one mortal man had managed to affect him so deeply.

Savannah blinked in amazement at him… what the heck had happened with this Sisyphus-guy? All of Thanatos' usual cocky swagger and his overflowing confidence seemed to have been sapped away leaving this pitiful god in it's place. Savannah felt compassion well up in her heart for this poor god before her and she walked back over to him as the god lent on the rails of the public park they'd been walking passed.

'Come on Than, I know what'll make you feel better..' The witchling said in a soft warm voice as her neat green fingers curled around his upper arm. The fiery god looked at her through the hollow sockets of the pumpkin. Savannah's smirk suddenly turned mischievous.

'-stealing other kids candy..' She finished gleefully and took his hand in her and dragged him away from the railing.

'Heh, nothin' deters you does it babe?' The fiery godling laughed weakly allowing the slim fairy/witch dressed as Elvira pulled him along.

'Nope, now hold on tight..' She sounded and Thanatos instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. Gingerly the little witchling wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she just couldn't get used to the idea of embracing Death so solidly, and was surprised to find that instead of being cold, like everybody thought death was, Thanatos was warm to the touch… she relaxed against him and as they vanished in a wave of purple and black flames Savannah smiled..

* * *

><p>'C'mon Pluto..' Molly Mouse called out in her chirpy high-pitched voice to the Mouse family dog. '-only a few more houses to go.' Pluto barked happily and trotted up beside his youngest owner wearing a pair of devil's horns that glowed red. Eight year old Molly Mouse was dressed in a little angel outfit complete with large feathery wings and a gold tinsel halo on a wire.<p>

'You're a good boy Pluto..' Darcy sounded amiably from his other side, petting him affectionately. The daughter of Donald was dressed up like a little devil complete with devil horns and a pitchfork. She rummaged around her bag and pulled out a small sweet and fed it to Pluto, who snapped it up and wolfed it down gleefully with a happy bark and a lick for Darcy.

'Hey, maybe we should go down that street… we haven't been there yet.' Molly sounded eagerly pointing down a cul-de-sac.

'Let's go..' Darcy sounded with a wide smile and the two friends and their dog set off down the street.

'Alright AJ..' Eris smirked from their place on a rooftop of a house nearby. '-think you can handle two little girls and a mutt?'

'Hah! This will be child's play..' He breezed confidently. Since pairing up these two had made a competition of who could terrify the kids and who got the most candy. While AJ had made Pinocchio pinecone his pants by manifesting to him in a tower of flames, the demi-god sorcerer did not want to know how a wooden boy could do that.. Eris had terrified Lilo and Stitch into abandoning their candy by hiding out and flinging her Apple of Discord out, which promptly burst into dozens of Devil Bangers that dropped down out of the sky and went off with the sound of dozens of bullets. As they went off Stitch had twitched and twisted with panic thinking that Dr Jumba Jookiba was out to try and snatch him again. The little blue alien-experiment in a bat costume promptly ran down the street with Lilo, who was dressed as a fairy with brightly coloured wings and a star-topped wand, to chase after her pet/friend crying out,

'Stitch… come back!'

Eris now smirked widely at Alcezar who was perched beside her on the rooftop.

'Well I'm sure a powerful demi-god such as yourself will have no trouble frightening a couple of little girls…it is your specialty after all.' She smirked widely at the son of Jafar widely with wicked glee as he scowled at her words.

'What is that supposed to mean!' Alcezar hissed hotly to Eris who only giggled at his reaction… she loved winding people up, they were so funny when they were mad.

'Well I hate to point this out AJ but you've never even had a girlfriend..' She sounded with an angelic smile and pulled a lollypop out of nowhere and began sucking on it innocently.

'So!' Alcezar snarled. 'I'm not interested in having a girlfriend right now, my studies are more important..' Eris only faked a yawn at his words.

'Ho-hum… yes, yes, books mean everything to you AJ but your missing out on life..' The red-skinned goddess sounded with a smile.

'I am not… just because I don't live it as hard as you Eris doesn't mean I don't live it.' Alcezar hissed irritably at her but Eris only raised her brows.

'You ever even kissed a girl?' She asked curiously, ignoring his annoyance.

'What does that have to do with anything?' The demi-god sorcerer frowned at her.

'I'll take that as a no.' Eris rolled her eyes then pulled the lolly out of her mouth. Before Alcezar Jafar could stop her the red-skinned goddess slid up beside the demi-god and pushed her maroon-painted lips against his pale ones as her arms held his shoulders possessively, steering him into the kiss. The moment Alcezar realised what Eris was doing he tried to resist her but the goddess was persistent, kissing him with a forceful need that made him respond before he eventually managed to pry the goddess off of him.

'_Eurgh_…' Alcezar pulled his lips roughly off of Eris' sticky sweet mouth which tasted of the lolly she'd been sucking moment before she decided to kiss him. '-what was that for?' He cried out grimacing and wiping his mouth of her saliva with disgust.

'Oh come on, it wasn't that bad..' Eris snickered amused by his expression. '-you need to relax a bit though and we need to improve your technique..' She sounded then fluttered her eyelashes seductively at him. '-wanna try it again?'

'_No_!' Alcezar yelped out in disgust bouncing to his feet and checking out where the daughter's of Mickey and Donald disappeared off to. 'Let's just grab the candy and get back to Savannah and Thanatos.'

'_Urh_.. suit yourself AJ..' Eris rolled her lavender eyes with mock-exasperation as the son of Jafar disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

'Wow.' Darcy sounded as the two girls and Pluto left the first house in the street. 'I can't believe they gave us homemade cookies.' The girls crunched their cookies which were shaped like bats happily. Pluto began to whine pitifully obviously hoping for a bit of cookie.

'Oh, sorry Pluto..' Molly blinked at her dog before reaching into her bag and pulling out a third cookie. 'I forgot to give you yours..' She beamed and handed him the cookie causing the large orange dog to beam and snap it up with pleasure. As the three on then continued on happily they didn't se the flurry of blue smoke pass overhead. The next second it billowed in front of them and the son of Jafar materialized out of it dressed up in as Dracula and grinning maniacally at them.

'Good evening..' He mused in a soft but eerie voice as the two girls stared at him wide-eyed. Pluto instantly lowered himself and growled aggressively towards the sinister kid in front of the pup of his master Mickey.

'Down boy..' Alcezar smirked widely and flicked his wrist towards the growling dog and navy ropes appeared and instantly wrapped themselves around Pluto who whined miserably now in a heap on the ground.

'Hey! That wasn't very nice!' Molly frowned at Alcezar now.

'Yeh, let him go!' Darcy added scowling deeply at the son of Jafar.

'Hmm, I'll consider it..' Alcezar waved their words off airily before his eyes flashed towards them with evil glee. '-if you hand over the candy..'

'Huh?' Molly blinked in shock at his words.

'No, it's ours!' Darcy puffed herself up bravely. 'My cousins Heuy, Louie and Dewey are not too far from here if you don't go away I'll set them on you!' She sounded in a haughty voice with her hands on her hips.

'Ohh… I'm so _worried_.' Alcezar sounded chillingly like his own father when he said these words and flashed the pint-sized duck a smirk… what were that trio of mush-headed ducks gonna do? He was a trained sorcerer, he had more power in one little finger than they did combined.

'Um Darcy..' Molly sounded nervously glancing at her dog then looking at Alcezar again. '-let's just give him the candy.'

'No we can't, it's the principle of the thing..' Darcy hissed at her best friend.

'But he's bigger than us..' Molly sounded gesturing unnecessarily to the difference in height between them and Alcezar.

'So..' Darcy hissed back, like her father she wouldn't back down from a fight. Alcezar frowned at the girl duck, who was obviously not quite as cowardly as her friend who was clearly scared now… but Alcezar grinned as a way to deal with her had already crept into his mind.

'Duck..' The son of Jafar suddenly sounded and Darcy whirled around to him as he made a pushing motion with his arm and shot a barrier of deep blue towards her.

'What?' The duckling sounded then realising too late that she was in trouble. When the barrier collided with Darcy she was forced backwards and skidded right down the street with a quack of surprise and a gasp of pain when she finally hit the pavement.

'_Darcy_..' Molly squealed and ran after her friend leaving Alcezar with their bags of candy and a helpless Pluto. The large orange mutt only whimpered as the son of Jafar picked up the bags and vanished into navy smoke with a triumphant smirk. As he did Pluto was freed from his bounds and the orange dog yelped before rushing over to where Molly was helping a bruised and grazed Darcy to her feet. The girls turned to Pluto who whined pitifully then pointed with his nose back to where their candy bags had been.

'Sorry Darcy..' Molly sounded in a gentle voice. '-I guess he got our candy.'

'Humph..' The duckling pouted then winced as she moved her feet. '-I'm telling my cousin's about this.' She sounded huffily and began hobbling in the direction of the three teenage ducks.

* * *

><p>Heuy, Dewey and Louie were sitting by their scooters playing cards waiting for their little cousin to finish trick or treating with Molly and Pluto, Donald and Mickey had asked them to baby-sit before setting off to get things ready at the Disney Castle for the ball. The boys had initially wanted to go with the girls to make sure they were safe but the girls insisted that they would be ok. The boys had willingly let them go but told the girls they would remain just around the corner from them if they did hit any trouble..<p>

'Oh my gosh Darcy, what happened?' Heuy sounded clocking the state of his cousin before his brothers did. Both Dewey and Louie looked up from their cards and gasped at Darcy's scrapes and bruises.

'That meanie Alcezar Jafar stole our candy, tied up Pluto and pushed Darcy with some kind of barrier..' Molly responded instantly as Dewey checked over his little cousin concerned.

'Well there doesn't seem to be and real damage here..' He announced to his two brothers who looked relieved..

'Thank god, Donald would kill us if anything really bad had happened..' Louie sounded pulling his little cousin into a hug. '-and don't worry about your missing candy guys.' He added brightly.

'Yeh..' Huey agreed bouncing up onto his red scooter and pulling out two bags of candy. '-we got plenty!' Both Molly and Darcy blinked before breaking into smiles.

'You guys went trick or treating?' Darcy sounded kinking a brow at her sixteen year old cousins with disbelief.

'Sure..' Louie sounded then lifted some clothing out of the compartment under the seat of his green scooter. '-it's easy when you still got your old costumes.'

'Aren't you a little old for that?' Molly asked the three ducks bemused.

'Hey, just be grateful that we've got some candy girls..' Dewey sounded with a smirk as Louie repacked his compartment and sat Pluto one the seat behind him. Dewey and Heuy put the candy back in their compartments and Darcy sat with Dewey as Molly sat with Heuy.

'Alright, lets get back and share out the hoard..' Heuy called out and everybody else cheered as the three ducks gunned their scooters and they sped off back to Donald's house.

'Wow AJ..' Eris smirked as the son of Jafar returned to the rooftop where she'd been watching the whole thing. '-you really do have a way with women..' The red-skinned goddess purred fluttering her eyelashes.

'Shut up Eris..' Alcezar sounded irritably.

'No I like it.' The Goddess of Discord continued eagerly. 'Your so strong, primal and forceful… it's very sexy ina man.' She smirked widely before adding as if it would seal the deal, 'I'd date you.'

'Gee thanks Eris..' Alcezar sounded with a sarcastic roll of the eyes. '-but since you'd happily date just about any guy that's not really saying much now, is it?' He sounded in a droll tone shaking his head roughly.

'Hey, I'm loose but I'm _not_ that easy..' Eris frowned at the demi-god sorcerer. '-I'm not like my mother y'know..'

'Whatever..' Alcezar sounded uninterested as he checked the time. '-let's just go find Savannah and Thanatos, it's almost midnight and his parents will be expecting him at their temple soon.'

'Sure…' Eris murmured in agreement. '-there's nobody else around now anyway..' The red-skinned goddess sighed and got to her feet and took Alcezar by the hand and the pair of them vanished in a puff of navy smoke.

* * *

><p>'Hey boss..' A little kid in a skeleton outfit smirked widely at Thanatos from behind his mask. '-look what we got for ya..' The pumpkin-headed God of Death-in-training turned around to face him and his two companions with an eerie smirk on his carved out face. Lock, Shock and Barrel all winced nervously from behind their masks… Oogie Boogie was scary it was true but not as scary as this kid.<p>

Thanatos' hollow eyes ran over the bags of candy with a hint of wicked glee.

'Excellent..' He drawled in a low cool voice of approval before swivelling around to the three best trick or treaters in the business. '-did you scare the Aristokittens like I suggested?'

'Yup..' Shock sounded in her high screechy voice pulling back her witch mask so Thanatos could see her face. '-let's just say those little kitties ain't comin' down from their tree anytime soon..' Both she and her friends cackled with impish glee at this causing the hollow eyes of Thanatos to narrow with pleasure.

'And that Alice-girl you sent us after will be having nightmares for weeks..' Lock snickered pulling back his devil mask.

'And Peter Pan won't be having any happy thoughts for a long time..' Barrel added gleefully and all the kids snickered evilly at this. Savannah smirked widely from Thanatos' left hand side.

'I gotta hand it to you Than..' She sounded in a cool voice. '-tracking down these kids and getting them to do our dirty work was a good idea..'

'Heh, what can I say?' Thanatos shrugged nonchalantly. 'Sometimes a death-threat can come in handy..' He began sorting through the large mass of candy that Lock, Shock and Barrel had brought in on their walking bathtub before the sound of voices coming from the street beyond the dark alley made the five of them look round curiously.

'So where do you guys wanna go now?' Melody asked keenly, she was in a mermaid form being wheeled about by Hyllos who was dressed up as a Roman soldier while a reluctant Sinbad was dressed as a pirate tagged behind looking as if he'd rather be somewhere else.

'Ooh..' Shock smirked widely. '-more marks..'

'Shall w spook 'em for ya too boss?' Lock added keenly to Thanatos but the fiery godling shook his pumpkin head firmly.

'No. This pair of heroes are _mine_..' He sounded in a low voice before scooping up a large bag of candy and throwing it casually into their walking bathtub. 'There's somethin' for your trouble guys, it's been a pleasure doin' business with ya..'

'Ooh thank you..' Shock beamed widely as she hopped into the bathtub with Barrel.

'And thank you for sparing our lives..' Lock added cheerfully before being wrenched into the bathtub by his comrades who cackled. The bathtub then began to walk off as singing came from the trio of trick or treaters and carried on until they were out of both sight and earshot.

'_Now to kill Sandy Claus, smash him into bits and see what makes him tick…'_

'Heh, nice kids..' Savannah mused as they disappeared off.

'I thought so too.' Thanatos sounded amiably before turning in the direction of Hyllos and his friends. Savannah followed him and the two of them peeked out at the three heroes kids.

'Alright Sav, you stay outta sight… I know just how to handle these nitwits.' The fiery god smirked widely and vanished into a billow of smoky darkness.

* * *

><p>'I dunno Melody..' Hyllos sounded unsurely as he set down the wheelbarrow. 'Where haven't we been, yet?'<p>

'How about home..' Sinbad suggested finally catching up with his friends.

'Oh come on Sinbad.' Melody pouted playfully. 'We've only been out a few hours, we can't go home yet..'

'Yeh..' Agreed Hyllos with a nod. '-besides our parents won't be back from the ball for ages.'

'Urh, fine..' Sinbad sighed. '-if you guys really want to carry on how about down there..' He suggested before pointing down the street that passed a quaint but eerie little cemetery.

'Whoa, that's a little creepy isn't it?' Hyllos sounded as he gazed down the road feeling a chill run up his spine.

'Well, if your too afraid Hyl I guess we could just go home.' Sinbad sounded with a smirk.

'Hey I'm up for it Hyllos, what do you say?' Melody sounded chirpily from her wheelbarrow.

'Hero rule number twenty five: a hero is never afraid of a challenge.' Hyllos sounded before picking up Melody's wheelbarrow and trundling off down the road. Sinbad sighed heavily and frowned.

'Urh… again with the Hero Rules..' He sounded in a slightly exasperated voice before jogging to catch up with them.

For a long while the three friends just walked in silence as they gazed unsurely at the black-railed graveyard.

'It's so quiet down here..' Melody sounded unsurely then glancing around the houses on the other side which all had pumpkins in the windows. '-do you think there's anybody about..' Suddenly the sound of eerie footsteps could be heard, as if something was walking towards them but couldn't be seen.

'Uh… you just had to say something didn't you Melody.' Sinbad sounded his eyes darting around for the owner of the footsteps.

'What's following us?' Hyllos sounded nervously as his head swivelled around nervously.

'I thought heroes were meant to be brave..' Sinbad sounded to his friend as the footsteps seemed to be getting closer.

'Aww shut up Sinbad.' Hyllos sounded irritably then a moment after the three friends were coming up to the main enterance of the cemetery the owner of the footsteps appeared. It was a very tall, skinny skeleton wearing a long black cloak with a huge pumpkin on it's head. As the hollow eyes of the glowing jack-o-lantern caught sight of them it's carved face twisted into a sinister leer. Melody started to scream but Sinbad clamped a hand over her mouth before she could to more than let out a slight 'eep'.

Hyllos put down the wheelbarrow and bravely took a step in front of his friends.

'Who are you?' He asked sounding braver than he felt. The creepy skeleton merely cocked it's pumpkin-head curiously then reached both it's hands up to the jack-o-lantern on his head and with one clean yank pulled the smirking pumpkin clean off his neck, lowering it and balancing it in it's right hand.

This sight was too much for Melody and she promptly fainted back in her wheelbarrow. Sinbad blinked at her before looking up to the skeleton only to realise it was raising it's head as if planning to throw it directly at them.

'Halt!' Hyllos sounded confidently, sounding just like his own father Hercules. 'As a hero-in-training I must order you to drop that pumpkin.'

Sinbad groaned at these words and shook his head at his best friend.

'Yeh, cause bone-daddy over there is just gonna do as you say isn't he Hyl..' The son of Aladdin drawled with sarcasm but Hyllos either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

Instantly the pumpkin head began to laugh. It was a high cruel laugh of amusement at the words of this mortal boy in front of it and it raised the arm with the laughing pumpkin-head up as far as he could reach back. Suddenly golden flames erupted around the pumpkin head and it instantly stopped laughing and grinned evilly to them now.

'Aw, nuts to this..' Sinbad sounded shaking his head then turning around and running off, leaving Hyllos alone with an unconscious mermaid and a flaming skeletal jack-o-lantern.

'Oh-_kay_…' Hyllos drawled uneasily slowly backing away fearfully from the skeleton now, scooping up the unconscious daughter of Ariel. '-maybe I was a little hasty but we don't have to resort to violence right?' He sounded nervously towards the headless skeleton.

In response to this the skeletal body tossed the pumpkin-head at Hyllos who cried out in both fear and surprise and began running in the opposite direction with Melody held close to his chest. Running and carrying her wasn't too difficult for the son of Hercules, he'd trained with his father often enough on the etiquette of carrying damsels so he was well prepared for this… but it didn't make the reality of the situation any less scary as he bolted up the street after his best friend, leaving behind both the wheelbarrow and two out of their three candy bags.

* * *

><p>The flaming pumpkin head smashed into pieces as it hit the sidewalk at the corner of the street and out of the solid shell and mushy insides rolled the skull of Thanatos. The next moment a slim witchfairy dressed up as a green-skinned Elvira appeared out of a wave of lilac and black flames. She bent down and picked up the skull and walked calmly towards the headless body of the God of Death-in-training and casually tossed back his skull. Thanatos caught it easily with one hand and lifted the skull to his neck joint and with one sharp snap he reattached it to his body. A swirl of black shadowy smoke swirled around the godling and he remerged from it with his white skin, golden eyes and golden quiff of flames in tact.

'Impressive..' Savannah sounded amiably causing Thanatos' lips to curl into an amused smirk.

'Meh, what can I say, I grew up in the Underworld..' Thanatos shrugged as if this was not really a big deal. '-scarin' folk is in my inchor..'

'Y'know since we're right back where we started we might as well just wait here for AJ and Eris.' Savannah sounded and perched herself on top of the back-rest of one of the old iron-welded benches with her feet on the seat.

'Sure why not?' Thanatos responded perching himself on top of the bench beside her. For a few moments nothing was said and Thanatos drummed his hands on his knees, glancing at the pretty witchling every so often as if wanting to say something and not sure how to say it.

'Hey Sav..' Thanatos suddenly broke the peace causing the witch/fairy to turn her pale yellow eyes to him. The fiery god's peaceful look vanished and he flared causing his golden flames to curl over his shoulders. '-if you tell _anyone_ about my claustrophobia I'll freakin' kill ya!' He sounded in a firm voice causing Savannah to kink a brow.

'Is that a threat?' She asked him with a slight smirk curling her red lips.

'No. It's a promise..' The fiery god sounded solemnly as his flames receded to normal and he sat up straighter still looking relatively peeved.

'Mellow out Than, I won't say anything.' Savannah sounded lightly causing the god to kink a distrustful brow. 'Fine…' The witchling sighed heavily. '-if I tell you one of my secrets will you trust me then..' She offered reluctantly, if he had dirt on her then he might feel better about her having dirt on him.

'You better make it a good one then.' Thanatos responded narrowing his eyes with a perverse leer to the daughter of Maleficent.

'I read fairytales..' Savannah sounded causing the fiery godling to blink at these words, his first instinct was to tell her she was a liar but the look on her face told him it was true.

'Err… ok.' Thanatos sounded unsure how to respond to this. 'Can I just ask.. _why?_' Savannah shrugged frivolously at his incredulous look.

'I dunno, it's just because my mother always said they were not worth reading and I was curious as to why she would say such a thing… so I started reading them, obviously not in front of my mother of course, she'd go crazy if she ever found out I was being 'corrupted by good'..' Savannah pulled a grimace as she air-quoted this bit before continuing, '-I mean.. I can see why mother doesn't like them, they're all so soppy and predictable but without them I would never have understood the value of compassion or friendship..' The witch sighed heavily before finishing. 'Oh don't get me wrong, my mother is a great teacher and I know deep down in her heart somewhere she cares for me but she was never very good at expressing it. I guess she thinks it will weaken her status as a villain if she shows me too much affection..'

Thanatos blinked at Savannah as she looked at the grassy floor below her feet pensively.

'Geez Sav..' Thanatos shook his faming head in disbelief. '-that's messed up. My dad says that whenever another villain tries to accuse him of bein' soft he just flashes them a little fire power and that usually shuts 'em up.' The edges of Savannah's lips curled upwards at these words.

'Y'know something..' The green-skinned witchling turned her eyes back to the fiery godling. '-I've actually had a lot of fun hanging out with you.' She threw him an actual smile which caused Thanatos to smirk widely and nudge her playfully.

'See… didn't I tell ya it would be?' The fiery god raised his brows in amusement at her.

'Yeh, yeh whatever..' Savannah giggled freely pushing him away light-heartedly. '-Mr Omniscient was right again, whatta shocker.' Thanatos snickered in amusement at these words and the two drifted off into a short silence.

'You never did answer my question by the way..' The fiery God of Death-in-training sounded in a soft voice as he narrowed his golden eyes to the witchling.

'Huh?' Savannah blinked in surprise before her light yellow eyes rolled to his.

'Why won'tcha go out with me?' He suddenly looked serious and Savannah gave a low reluctant groan… he had to bring this up again?

'Look Than..' She sounded in a gentle voice. '-you're a nice guy.'

Thanatos' eyes narrowed further at her words.

'Well… not 'nice' in the conventional sense..' Savannah corrected herself immediately then rolling her eyes and punching his arm playfully. 'You _know_ what I'm trying to say..'

'Yeh, yeh, yeh I'ma schmuck… now carry on babe.' Thanatos rolled his wrist wanting her to continue on. Savannah sighed heavily before speaking slowly.

'You're a god… I'm a fairy, we're just to different and besides I'm mortal-'

'Hey, whoa, whoa…' Thanatos interrupted Savannah, raising his arms and waving them in a 'stop right there' gesture. '-slow down missy, I'm asking ya out one date… we're not spendin' an eternity together. And _hello_.. I know your gonna die one day but I ain't gonna be with ya when you're a wrinkly old crone… I'm not _that_ committed.' Thanatos shuddered at the very thought as the witch/fairy merely looked at him.

'Look Sav, I'm not interested in long term, ok? I'm Death… it's my destiny to walk alone. All I'm askin' for a date… maybe two or three more if we like each other, just see where it goes, whatta ya say..' The fiery god lent into close to her with an eyebrow kinked in a 'what have you got to loose' way.

'I.. uh..' Savannah stammered flustered for a moment, looking a little nervous now as he was right up in her personal space. She slid down from the bench but the fiery god only pushed himself along and stood in front of her with a wide predatory smirk on his face. 'I don't-' But before the witchling could say anymore Thanatos pushed his lips to her and began kissing her. All her thoughts were telling her to break it off as her eyes closed helplessly at his calculated move… but then, he really wasn't a bad kisser. There was no tongue and the fiery god kept his wandering hands firmly within the civilized boundaries of her lower back. In essence it was just a sweet little innocent kiss, that was crumbling the last of Savannah's resistance to him. Tentatively raising her fingers to his shoulders the pretty witch/fairy began to respond to his kisses… she was clearly not the first girl he'd kissed but he was her first. Savannah was just beginning to relax in Thanatos' arms when the sound of wolf-whistling sounded out of the darkness.

Both Savannah and Thanatos broke apart to find Alcezar Jafar grinning widely at them in amusement as Eris whooped gleefully.

'_Woo_, _woo_.. getta room lovebirds!' The blonde goddess snickered in amusement as Savannah pulled herself away from Thanatos looking slightly embarrassed.

'Heh, we knew it was bound to happen at some point..' Alcezar drawled with amusement, shaking his head in amusement as Eris made kissy noises. 'Shut up Eris..' The son of Jafar jammed a lollypop in the goddess' mouth which made her blue eyes widen comically but she chose to suck on the sweet rather than pull it out. 'So… how did you guys do?' He continued in a business-like tone addressing Savannah and Thanatos.

The daughter of Maleficent smirked widely at him and flicked her wand at the wheelbarrow causing all their stolen candy to appear in it, filling it half way.

'Take a look for yourself..' She replied airily putting her wand back up her sleeve.

'Nice..' Alcezar drawled. '-very nice.'

'Whatta 'bout you AJ, how'd you guys do?' Thanatos kinked a brow and at his words Eris silently snapped her fingers causing their bags to appear filling the wheelbarrow up.

'Wow, you guys did good.' Savannah responded with a wide smirk and an approving eye to the large pile of candy.

'Thanks..' Eris sounded taking the lolly out of her mouth just long enough to speak that one word.

'_Whoa_..' Alcezar sounded as he noticed the time on the clock of the little old chapel in the graveyard. '-it's almost midnight guys, we better get over to the temple before Hades spontaneously combusts.'

'Oy, now there's somethin' ya don't wanna see..' Thanatos sounded then took Savannah by the hand and the witchling offered no resistance, instead she smiled lightly at him. The pair of them vanished together in a swirl of smoky darkness as Eris and AJ followed in a red shimmer and navy puff of smoke, the wheelbarrow following suit with a navy puff.

* * *

><p>In the Temple of Necromancy everything was ready for Thanatos' birthday party. Both his parents were back, still wearing their costumes as they waited for their son's arrival.<p>

'Oh for the love of Gaia Hades, what on Earth are you meant to be?' Demeter sounded taking in the green-flamed god's purple suit, white skin and bizarre coloured flames. 'Some kind of evil eccentric clown?'

'Heh, yeh something like that..' Hades sounded in mild agreement as Persephone appeared by his side still dressed in her two-tone red and black jumpsuit with frilly ruffles.

'Well at least your Jester costume is a little less ridiculous..' Demeter sounded to her daughter causing the goddess to kink a brow at her husband in amusement… clearly she had no idea who they were meant to be.

'Did little Mac give you any trouble today?' Persephone asked politely, choosing not to enlighten her mother on who they were actually dressed as. Their two year old daughter had fallen asleep in the orange tulip on the way home and was now tucked up in bed and being watched by the Sirens as they spoke.

'Oh no..' Demeter beamed widely, waving a small chubby green hand. 'Macaria was as good as gold, just like always..' The Goddess of Nature had enjoyed her day with her youngest grandchild, she reminded her so much of Persephone when she had been a little girl.

'Wow, an Underworld deity that knows how to behave..' Hades drawled with a wide smirk. '-that must be a first.' The god snickered in amusement as Persephone elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

'Oh you..' She tittered girlishly with a smile knowing that even though her husband was only joking there was a little truth in his words.

'Hey cats, oh wow _seriously_ cool costumes by the way..' Hermes suddenly fluttered in, lowering his rose-tinted specs and eyeing both Hades and Persephone's Joker and Harley Quinn outfits.

'Yeh..' Hades drawled amiably to the blue Messenger God. '-but we didn't win the costume contest.'

'Aww, that's too bad man..' Hermes clicked his tongue sympathetically. '-anyway, everything's ready all we need is the birthday boy.' He beamed widely.

'Oh, now when does my grandson get here?' Demeter sounded eagerly. 'I have to be up early to usher in the first frost tomorrow.'

'He should be here soon mom..' Persephone sounded checking the shadow-dial nearby and seeing it was quarter to midnight, Thanatos had never been late for his own birthday party and his mother doubted that he would start now.

And sure enough near the enterance of his parents gloomy temple, Thanatos and his friends appeared looking both amazed and impressed by this years party decorations.

'Whoa… Hermes and the imps out did themselves this year, that's for sure.' The fiery godling beamed as he took in the creepy decorations and dim blue lighting with shadowy ambience, provided by his grandfather Erebus of course.

'I'll say..' Eris agreed with a smile. '-this place looks amazing.'

'Über creepy..' Alcezar drawled with a slight smirk. '-now this is how Hallowe'en should really look.' As the four of them moved to the front of the temple friends, minions and a few family of the Underworld Rulers greeted Thanatos with fond birthday wishes. The fiery godling accepted them graciously with a wide smirk. He was then swept up into the tight embrace of his grandmother Nyx who kissed his cheek twice and wishing her 'grim little hamantaschen' a wonderful day before Erebus rolled his grey orbed-eyes and deciding to spare Thanatos by releasing him from his wife's grip… although the damage was already done as Alcezar, Eris and Savannah were already laughing at him wildly.

It was this laughter that drew Hades' round golden eyes over to where his adoptive parents stood. The fiery god grinned widely catching sight of his son, wiping his face, flaring his flames irritably at his friends and then grumbling in discomfort before heading in his father's direction. The Lord of the Dead then nudged his wife who'd been chatting amiably to Hermes, the white-skinned goddess swivelled around and smiled widely at her son as he pushed his way to the very front of the crowd. As the fiery godling reached the raised stage where his parents were he received a hard slap on the back from his uncle Bacchus that caused Thanatos to wobble dangerously on the spot before wincing and wearily accepting his birthday greeting.

'Whoa…hello..?' Thanatos sounded as he found himself suddenly boosted up by both Olympian gods and Underworld deities and dropped on his feet on stage beside his father while Alcezar, Eris and Savannah all squeezed their way into the front.

'Alright, alright settle down people..' Hades drawled waving the crowd silent as they'd been chattering gleefully now the birthday boy had arrived. 'Now before we kick off these celebrations I just gotta say one thing.' The fiery god paused to smirk widely at his son before continuing. 'Than, I know that sometimes you can be a right pain-in-my-flames brat.. _but_, ya wouldn't be my son if ya weren't, would ya?' Hades flashed a grin to his eldest son and Thanatos smirked widely at his father.. they were both good at pushing each other's buttons, it was just their way of showing affection. 'I just want ya to know that I'm proud to call ya mine… Happy birthday short-flames.' The fiery god's smirk melted away into a rare genuine smile as father and son embraced.

'Thanks dad..' Thanatos sounded before suddenly pushing his father away. '-now enough with the schmaltz, yeesh… it's almost midnight, let's get this party started!' The fiery godling sounded loudly and immediately Hermes started the music and the crowd of Underworldians and few Olympians cheered. Some taking the dancefloor, others chatting amiably and some heading to the buffet. On stage Thanatos was enveloped into a hug from his mother who hugged him tightly and seemed to think better of embarrassing her child by kissing him in front of Savannah who was waiting for him. Eris and Alcezar had both left to go get some punch and discuss how to share out they're stolen candy fairly.

However all the embarrassment in the cosmos came in the form of Demeter who seized her grandson before he could even think of disappearing out on her and held him in a bone-crunchingly tight bosey, kissing him repeatedly as she wished him many happy returns.

'Aw, _yuk_…gerroff me granny..' Thanatos struggled and flared in vain, trying to rid himself of the smother monster who seemed to be giving him a kiss for every year of his existence. 'Oh, eww, _eww_… help, someone get this crazy deity off me..' He continued to thrash about with no-one coming to his aid until Demeter finally laid the thirteenth kiss on him and let go. Thanatos staggered backwards as Savannah giggled uncontrollably..

'_Eurgh_… I've just been _Demeterized_.' He frowned wiping his face with disgust as his green-skinned grandmother beamed widely and both his parents chuckled in amusement with narrowed eyes as their arms were looped around each other.

Thanatos stalked off the stage as his grandmother then said her goodbyes and promptly left for her Olympus home. The fiery godling's eyes narrowed further as he found Savannah cackling in amusement.

'Oh now I'm glad it's just me and my mother..' She sounded light-heartedly once her laughter had ceased.

'Yeh, yeh my family are a bunch o' weirdoes.. you wanna grab some punch Sav?' He asked her politely and the pretty green-skinned witchling nodded eagerly allowing him to lead the way.

* * *

><p>After a few drinks together the four kids shared out their candy evenly and each sent their share home for consumption later. Savannah and Thanatos were dancing together on the dancefloor, spinning around together and laughing as they tripped up other couples on the floor. Eris had left the table and was now talking to Hades who was leering towards his son with an amused yet devious smirk… clearly the Goddess of Discord was up to her old tricks again. Alcezar sighed heavily as he sipped his drink, the demi-god was now sat alone watching his friends through a disinterested gaze.<p>

'Hello my dear..' A very familiar voice made Alcezar spin around to find Hecate stood there with a smile. '-did you have a good night?'

'I did indeed mother..' Alcezar replied with a smile as the Goddess of Witchcraft sat down and smiled serenely towards her only child, or at least the only child she'd decided to keep. '-it was very profitable.'

'That's my conniving boy, we'll make a great sorcerer out of you yet..' Hecate sounded with a wide violet smile before adding in a casual voice. '-I've packed your things and sent them over to your father's place, he wants you to go over to his tonight.'

'What for?' Alcezar sounded kinking a brow in confusion.

'Oh I don't know… you know your father doesn't tell me anything anymore.' Hecate snorted dismissively. 'Look, I've gotta run dear… as you know, Hallowe'en is a witches sabbat and I get a lot of invokes, just be good for your father Alcezar.' She sounded fluffing her son's hair affectionately before disappearing out in a blue puff of smoke.

'Was that your mom I just seen?' Eris sounded conversationally appearing with another cup of punch and sitting in the seat the witch had just vacated.

'Yup, apparently my father wants me to go to Agrabah with him tonight.' The demi-god sighed heavily.

'Oh. Bummer.' Eris sounded before asking, 'So how come your folks split up?'

'Urh… I dunno..' Alcezar drawled in a strained tone. '-I guess they just grew apart, or my dad got bored decided he'd had enough..' He sighed and laid his head in his hand and smirked at her. 'I guess my parents are pretty messed up, huh?'

'Yours aren't the only ones AJ..' Eris sighed with a sympathetic glance to her friend.

Savannah and Thanatos had been laughing and spinning on the dancefloor quite happily until the fiery Lord of the Underworld and his wife appeared waltzing together, the minute Hades laid eyes on his fiery offspring he leered with amusement at the pair.

'Yo Than..' He sounded cheerfully. '-a little birdie of Discord's just told me that you've been gettin' a little mouth-to-mouth resuscitation..' He snickered amused as his eldest child scowled in irritation. Savannah meanwhile flushed with embarrassment.

'Hades..' Persephone yanked her husband forcefully into a spin giggling at his banter. '-stop embarrassing your son..'

'What? It's a father's right to embarrass his offspring..' The green-flamed god laughed amused at her before turning back to his son. 'So did she faint when you kissed her or what?' He goaded his child before being yanked away by Persephone who rolled her eyes at him.

'Oh stoppit…your worse than my mother.' The Queen of the Underworld sounded lightly before pushing her lips to his to shut him up and the fiery god happily complied, still holding his wife close as they spun on the spot.. With his father distracted Thanatos gripped Savannah and they moved away from his parents.

'Heh, sorry about them..' Thanatos smiled slightly embarrassed. '-so do ya fancy doin' somethin' sometime?' He asked hopefully and Savannah mused on it for a moment before smiling.

'Sure… let's see where it leads.' She murmured and kissed him on his smirk.

* * *

><p>As the night moved on the souls of the Underworld continued to pour out from the entrance to the subterranean realm between the statues of Hades and Persephone. Eventually Melinoe swept out with a few of the stragglers and the young Goddess of Souls smiled down at the proceedings below her before sweeping out of the Temple of Necromancy. The pale blue goddess swept upwards in a billow of smoke and flew along Greece with her departed brethren. As she left to go and haunt the living she called out in a high screeching voice..<p>

'_Happy All Souls Day…_'

* * *

><p><em>Little Notes:<em>

…_to check out what happened during Mickey's Hallowe'en Ball check out Stay70573's one-shot which is directly linked to this fic…_

_Also I have uploaded a picture of Hades and Seph in their Hallowe'en costumes so check it out once it appears peeps! Xx_

_Happy Hallowe'en... Ditzy Xx_


End file.
